


［黑三角］我不会取标题啊

by tyss



Series: 一些中短篇 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Russia (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega America (Hetalia), Omega China (Hetalia), Omega/Omega
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss
Summary: 这是我看了一篇英文同人后的产物，很多设定和剧情沿用了原文。但是原文是冷战，我这篇是黑三，所以细节处有更改。比如abo分化我从11岁调到了16岁，米和耀的接触变多，露对耀的感情更深点等。露A，耀O，米O，前期情感方向是耀→露→米→耀，后期愉快3P（虐是不可能虐的）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Scent of Sunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003831) by [NightwingAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingAngel/pseuds/NightwingAngel). 

> *本章有男性流产描写  
*露单恋米

“再用力点，我已经可以看见头了。”护士鼓励到，“殿下您可以的。”

王耀浑身是汗，他的生产已经持续了几个小时，他真的已经没有力气了。

“加油，用力！”

他喘着粗气，再次使了一次力，然后，他觉得疼痛消失了，乏力感铺天盖地，几乎瞬间他便失去了意识。

伊万在房间外焦急地走来走去，他和王耀结婚已经五年了，之前的几个孩子全都未足月便流产，这个好不容易可以生下来，他现在非常紧张，朝堂上对他一直没有继承人已经出现了不满，这一胎对他们非常重要。

大门忽然打开，一个侍女急匆匆地出来了，伊万开口：“怎么样了？”

“皇后已经生了……”

“那太好了，我进去看看皇后。”伊万转身就要往房间里进，想立刻见到王后和孩子。

“但是，胎儿生下没多久就……”

“你在说什么？”笑容僵在了脸上

“陛下恕罪，但是小王子已经去了。”侍女咬牙将这句话说了出来，跪得更低了。

但伊万已经看不到她了，他只觉得眼前一片空白，还是没有保住吗？他手撑着旁边的椅子：“那皇后呢？皇后没事吧。”

“皇后已经醒了。”

伊万走进房间，里面的血腥味让他皱了皱眉，皇后这一胎看来非常艰难，但还是没能让他们拥有自己的孩子，皇后一定非常伤心。果然，王耀躺在床上默默流着眼泪，若不是现在体力不支，恐怕会哭到声嘶力竭。看到苍白虚弱地躺着的人，伊万觉得心更疼了，他轻轻抚过王耀汗湿的头发：“是这个孩子和我们无缘，你好好休养，不要伤了身体。”

王耀摇头：“这已经是第几个了，我们一直没有孩子，这对我们两国的联盟不是好事。”他们来自这个世界上最强大的两个国家，婚姻不过是一场政治上的联结，虽然比起别的联姻，他们已经算关系好的了，伊万对他非常好，也没有像其他国家的王，情妇不断，王耀很中意他，但毕竟他们是因为利益在一起的，没有继承人，他们的联结无疑非常脆弱。

“但还是你的身体更重要！”伊万叫来医生，吩咐要好好帮皇后调理身体，然后迟疑了一下，再度开口：“耀，我们暂时还是先不要孩子吧，一直流产太伤你身体了。”

“那继承人怎么办？你的姐妹都已经外嫁，她们的孩子属于自己的王国，不能过继，我那一边的就更别说了，都没有你家族的血统，怎么来做你们国家的皇。”

“孩子的事情以后再想办法，我们还年轻，不着急，不能让你为了孩子落下病根。”看到伊万坚持，王耀只能点头，他也知道，什么不着急呀，伊万只是在为他着想罢了。他轻轻在伊万脸上落下一吻，开口：“你先去忙，我也要休息了。”

“嗯，好好休息吧。”伊万温柔的帮他把被子盖好，便起身离去。

等回到自己的宫殿，伊万才变回黯然神伤的模样，他和王耀对这个孩子真的非常期待，但是为什么会这样？难道上天真的是因为自己有伴侣却爱上别人而惩罚他吗？他疲倦地揉着眉心，但是爱并不是自己可以控制的啊，自己虽然爱着别人，但一直将情感埋藏在心底，还因为愧疚，加倍的对王耀好，就是为了弥补他，难道这还不够吗？

∽∽∽∽∽∽几个月后∽∽∽∽∽∽

伊万审批着文件，王耀在他旁边安静的看书，他现在已经不像生育后的那么苍白了，整个人恢复了点他们刚成婚时的神采，当初王耀刚刚嫁过来时，他的美貌惊动了半个皇都，整个王国都流传着对太子妃美貌的赞扬，后来为了帮他生下继承人而多次流产，对他的美无疑是种摧残，伊万实在是舍不得看着他日益虚弱。

“看起来你恢复的不错。”伊万微笑着开口，王耀抬头，挑了挑眉，意思是，你干嘛突然这么说？“这些年来，看着你的美丽折损在我的手上，让我感到罪恶。”“都说了，要一个继承人是我自己的选择，你不必自责。”伊万还想要再说些什么，但托里斯敲门走了进来。

“陛下，皇后。”他向二人行礼。“你怎么回来了？托里斯。”伊万有些惊讶，他把托里斯派往了阿里亚王国，是为了能知道尽可能多的阿尔弗雷德的消息，没有他的允许，托里斯应该一直待在阿里亚，“是有什么要紧的事吗？”

“既然陛下有要事相谈，我就先离开了。”王耀合起书，准备离去。“那我晚些再来看你。”

等王耀离开后，伊万才急忙问到：“阿尔弗雷德他怎么了吗？”如果不是关系到他的大事，托里斯不会直接回国向他报告。“殿下前几天分化了，是omega。估计再有几天，这件事就会被公布。”

什么？阿尔弗雷德居然分化成了omega！伊万非常震惊，在王室中，阿尔弗雷德几乎是默认的alpha，他的哥哥是omega，现在他也是了，这样一来，阿里亚王国就没有合适的继承人了。

“这几天阿里亚王国的王室有点乱了套，弗朗西斯陛下似乎已经决定和马修殿下未来伴侣的国家进行商谈，两国要合并成一国。”

“马修的伴侣我记得是吉尔伯特。”

“没错，陛下。”

他们两国就算合并，对自己也还构不成威胁，重要的是阿尔弗雷德，他现在是omega了，一旦别人知道了，就会有不知道多少人想向他求婚，一想到阿尔弗雷德会属于别人，成为别人的王后，拥有别人的标记，他就觉得无法忍受。之前他认为自己可以一直在暗处，只要知道他的消息就能满足，现在看来，他高估自己了。“托里斯，替我送封信。”

“怎么，阿里亚王国发生了什么大事吗？你看起来心不在焉的。”王耀看着频频走神的伊万，开口问到。“阿里亚和阿努尔夫好像有合并的意向，不过没关系，他们还不是威胁。”王耀皱眉：“他们怎么突然间要合并了？”“因为阿尔弗雷德也分化成了omega，他们没有alpha继承人。”

“……耀，有件事我想和你商量。”王耀有些疑惑：“你就说吧，我们什么时候这么客气了？”伊万看起来还有些纠结：“我想让阿尔弗雷德成为我的另一个伴侣。”王耀的表情瞬间变得锐利起来：“你再说一遍！”“我知道你不想和别人分享我，但是我们确实需要一个继承人，我又不能不顾你的身体，现在阿里亚王子分化了，我们正好……”

“啪！”王耀重重把手里的东西摔到了桌子上，站起来喘了几口气，平复了自己的呼吸：“既然我无法给你一个继承人，这件事我可以同意，但我也有条件。”“说吧。”“他的存在不能威胁到我的地位，一旦他怀孕，你就得远离他，已及孩子出生后，我希望会出现在我的怀里。”

伊万扯出一个笑容：“可以，只有你会是皇后，这一点毋庸置疑。”

“很好！”王耀扯过伊万的领子，在他唇上留下一吻：“记住你今天的话。”

「阿里亚王国」

阿尔弗雷德刚刚度过他的第一次发情期，现在失落的很，一直以来他的认为自己会成为alpha，再不济也是beta，然后他可以继承父亲的王位，像个英雄一样的治理自己的国家，但现在，自己的一切设想都破灭了。

“阿尔，父亲找你。”马修走进房间，看到他一副闷闷不乐的样子，轻声安慰到：“别伤心了，成为omega没什么不好的，我们还是一样爱你。”“但是omega不能继承王位。”“我知道你这一辈子都在为当国王而准备着，但是阿尔，事情已经发生不是吗？”“我知道……算了算了，父亲在哪里？”

阿尔弗雷德赶往会议室，他的父亲们在等着他，“怎么了？父亲，爸爸。”亚瑟一把把他搂进了怀里：“对不起，阿尔……”阿尔弗雷德费力地伸手搭上他的背：“没关系的，我成为omega也不是您能决定的。”“不是因为这个。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，“你还记得埃斯菲尔帝国的皇帝吗？”

“我之前去拜访过几次埃斯菲尔帝国，见过他们的皇帝，这和他有什么关系？”

“他给我送了一封信。”弗朗西斯将信递给了阿尔弗雷德，他疑惑地将信展开：

_ 首先恭喜你儿子订婚。 _

_ 听说你的小儿子已经分化，出乎意料的是个omega，我想你一定知道了我的皇后一直没有给我一个继承人，在这种情况下，我可以再有一个伴侣，当然，要来自王室，所以我希望你能将你们的儿子给我。 _

_ 当然，作为交换，我会为你们提供庇护。但是如果你拒绝的话，我会全力阻止你与阿努尔夫的合并。 _

“他显然对你很感兴趣，为了国家的安全，我没有办法，对不起，阿尔。”弗朗西斯痛苦地开口，“你本来应该有权利选择自己的alpha的。”

阿尔弗雷德紧紧攥着手中的纸：“我，我……”他想拒绝，但是父亲说的没错，为了国家的安全，他没有选择，埃斯菲尔皇帝的威胁很明显，他不能为了自己把阿里亚和阿努尔夫拖入战火，该死的，马修就要嫁给他的爱人了。他把眼泪逼了回去：“我知道了，我会前往埃斯菲尔帝国的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家要记住，这是篇3P，所以耀现在可能觉得米就是个小婊砸，但以后一定会真香  
以及露作为三人中唯一的a，我已经尽量不让他显得很渣了，如果还是觉得露不好，那绝对是我笔力的问题。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为只想写个中篇，或稍长点的短篇，所以角色间感情发展有点快。  
年龄设定和原文不一样，年龄差被我拉大了，耀25，露24，米16。

阿尔弗雷德在路上颠簸了将近两个礼拜才到埃斯菲尔帝国，越接近他就越绝望，他知道自己到了帝国后会被当成什么，不过是个生孩子的机器罢了，他一直待在车厢里，抱着膝盖缩成一团，他实在不明白皇帝为什么要他，他才刚分化，并不是生孩子的最佳人选，长的也不漂亮，比起他们的皇后差远了，皇后的美貌举世皆知，人也不够温柔体贴，毕竟是当alpha养大的，糙的很，为什么要是他？

“殿下，已经到了。”阿尔弗雷德出了车厢，站在台阶下，抬头看着高耸的宫殿，这就是埃斯菲尔的皇宫，美丽而庄严，自己的未来恐怕都要在这里度过了。

“请进。”两个士兵站在他的面前引路，“陛下想要先见你一面。”阿尔弗雷德老老实实地跟着他们在宫殿中穿梭，好奇地看着周围的风景。然后就一不小心撞上了前面的人，他捂着鼻子痛呼了一声，但士兵们依然面无表情，“到了。”

阿尔弗雷德看着坐在王座上的人，心中有些感慨，不管见过几次，这个alpha都让人想要臣服，他本来一直把他当成目标，如果不是因为这个人强迫自己，自己对他的印象还在挺不错的。

伊万走下台阶，细细地打量着他，然后忽然靠近，闻了一下他的腺体散发的味道，阿尔弗雷德吃了一惊，脸红着退开了，“你干什么！”

“你闻起来像向日葵。”伊万笑着，在心里默默补充：正好是我最喜欢的花。

“你放心，我没打算这么快就得到你，你还这么小。”

“既然你知道我年纪小，为什么还要威胁我父亲把我送给你？”阿尔弗雷德怒目而视。

伊万轻轻揉了揉他的头发：“因为我很害怕……”“害怕什么？”阿尔弗雷德问到。“我怕我不先下手，你就是别人的了，你要知道，我的独占欲很强。”

阿尔弗雷德惊讶地睁大眼：“你说什么？”

“从第一眼我就喜欢你……为什么我的丈夫无法孕育我的孩子。”伊万再次靠近，用手指抚摸着他后颈的腺体，看着他因为自己的触碰颤抖，“为什么你分化成了omega，还闻起来这么……”他将头低下，埋进他的脖颈间，牙齿已经蹭到腺体的肌肤，阿尔弗雷德忍不住发出来一声呻吟，这让伊万清醒过来，他放开对omega的控制，转身回到了王座上。

“皇宫之中你可以自由活动，但不要顶撞了皇后，我会隔几天见你一次，你先回你自己的寝宫吧。”阿尔弗雷德有些腿软地走了出去，他现在对alpha没什么抵抗力，尤其是像伊万这样强大的alpha，这太可怕了。

伊万扶额，无奈地叹了口气，阿尔弗雷德对他的吸引力太大了，只要他在身边，自己就几乎忍不住占有他的欲望。“托里斯，还是由你去照顾阿尔弗雷德。”“是，陛下。”

王耀知道阿里亚王国的那位王子已经到了，但是还没想好要不要去见见他，并且让他明白自己的位置，他不想要和别人分享自己的alpha，但是，这是为了拥有一个继承人，他告诉自己不要去吃醋，反正等那个人生下孩子，就没有作用了，自己没必要和他置气，显得太没有皇后的气量。

虽然这样告诫自己，但是王耀还是无法完全控制住暴虐的思想，‘不行，不能这样子下去。’王耀起身，打算去花园里散散心，压抑住自己越来越倒向黑暗的那些想法。他带上了之前没看完的书，希望开阔的环境和自己一向喜欢的书籍能让自己不那么专注在这件事上。

他一个人坐在花园的凉亭，现在感觉惬意多了，他又翻过一页，抬起头想要看看远方，结果看到了一个看起来已经不知道盯着自己多久了的男孩，他有着灿烂的金发，让他想起家乡的麦田，蓝色的眼睛仿佛倒映着整个天空，充满仰慕的目光简直让他都被烫到了，而那小孩在发现自己的目光后，血液仿佛一下涌到了脸上，有点结结巴巴地开口：“对，对不起，我，我不是故意一直盯着你的，只是你真的太好看了。”

王耀微笑了一下，带着善意回答：“没关系，谢谢你的夸奖。”他合上书，走近那个男孩，“你看起来有点面生，新来的？”“对，我现在迷路了。”金发少年有些羞涩地挠了挠头，“皇宫真的太大了，我以前从来没有在这么复杂的地方生活过。”王耀点了点头，皇宫确实很大，没有人带着熟悉，迷路是难免的，不过刚好他现在心情很不错，这个小孩看起来也很顺他心意：“我带你到处逛逛，熟悉一下皇宫吧。”男孩的眼睛一下子亮了起来，他开心地抓住王耀的袖子：“那真是太好了，您真是个好人！”王耀看着他，觉得自己简直能看到他背后摇地正欢的尾巴。

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己真是太幸运了，之前伊万大帝说会过几天再来看自己，为了避开他，这几天他天天到处溜达，结果现在迷路了，他越走越晕，完全迷失了方向，就在他沮丧无比的时候，他见到了一个人，一个非常漂亮的人，有着黑色的长发，在群花的簇拥中看着书，沉静的侧脸简直完美，阿尔弗雷德下意识的屏住呼吸，怕惊扰了这仿佛在画中的人。

他也不知道自己站在那里看了多久，那位黑发美人抬头看到他时他一下没反应过来，等他恢复神智时，看到的便是那人探究的目光，他觉得自己脸有点热，便开口道歉，但人家不光没有怪罪自己像个变态一样一直盯着他，还好心要带着自己熟悉皇宫，真是人美心善。他高兴地抓住他的袖子想表现自己的亲昵，后来又有些觉得这样自己未免太自然熟了点，偷偷抬头，见那人没有表现出不满，便也就大着胆子没有松手。

王耀那天下午带着金发少年到处闲逛，倒是越来越觉得那人可爱了，想着等下分开时一定要问一下叫什么名字，然后把人调到自己宫里去。但是还没等他们回去，他们就偶遇了伊万大帝，当时男孩正抱着他的手臂，开心地和他说着自己年少时的趣事，他见到伊万时几乎是瞬间抽出了自己的手，让笑的开心的人懵了一下，顺着王耀的目光转了下头，然后整个人就僵住了：“陛，陛下……”

阿尔弗雷德吓得腿都软了，居然刚好被他看到自己和别的男人这么亲近的时候，他还记得第一天来的时候，伊万曾经说过自己的独占欲很强，那他会不会迁怒小哥哥？正在他想，要怎么让伊万不对小哥哥生气时，伊万倒是看起来很满意似的：“我倒是没想到你们已经相处的这么好了，耀，阿尔菲。”

说实话，阿尔弗雷德不是没想过这个黑发美人是埃斯菲尔皇后，但他没有侍从，还很平易近人，一点都没有皇后的架子，所以自己还以为他只是又一个来自东方的美人，他快速地瞟了一眼他旁边的王耀，他现在根本就不敢再看着他了。

而王耀则是觉得这个世界真是有点戏剧性，不过现在自己已经没那么生气了，他冷静地开口：“你叫什么名字？”

“……”金发少年咬着下唇，“阿尔弗雷德 柯克兰-波洛弗瓦。”

“所以，你就是那个即将成为我丈夫另一个伴侣的人。”

阿尔弗雷德尴尬地坐在王耀的对面，他们三人坐在一张桌子上吃饭，这还真是之前没有想过的画面，他知道，没有omega会想要分享自己的alpha，更何况是王耀这种国家强大，自己也很优秀的omega，阿尔弗雷德一直觉得虽然自己威胁不到他的地位，他肯定也不会让自己好过，所以和他们在一起像一家人一样吃饭，根本是不可能的。

王耀吃完了盘里的东西后优雅地擦了擦嘴，看到阿尔弗雷德几乎还没动的食物，问到：“怎么不吃？不合你胃口吗？”“不。”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，“东西很好吃。”然后开始把食物塞进嘴里，他觉得自己不要在想那么多了，既来之，则安之，能和这两位一起吃饭，怎么着也是自己的荣幸不是，现在自己的处境已经比自己一开始设想的，一来就关小黑屋，然后被日到怀孕，生下孩子后就不知道丢到哪里去好多了。

“吃饱了吗？”“嗯嗯。”“那我们就谈谈吧。”阿尔弗雷德把之后一口食物咽下，看着王耀点了点头，反正这也是躲不过的。“很好。”王耀拍了拍手，让仆人将餐盘撤下。然后看着阿尔弗雷德和伊万：“我同意你们生下继承人，但是我也有条件，而现在我觉得需要将条件细化一下了。”伊万似乎是皱了下眉，却也没有反驳。

“除了发情期，我不希望你们单独见面。”伊万十指紧握，尽可能平静地开口：“为什么？”“反正除了发情期，你在别的时候上他，他也不能怀孕不是吗？”王耀冷笑一声，“所以陛下干嘛要花时间在一个生育机器上呢？”阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴，他有些难过，虽然他也知道自己来这里是为了什么，但那个词从王耀嘴里说出来简直是造成了成倍的伤害。

“为了监督，阿里亚王子从今天起就住到我那里去。”那可真是太好了，阿尔弗雷德正愁着要怎样躲避伊万大帝呢，有皇后在，他肯定就会限制自己的行为，自己也就会更安全了。就是不知道皇后会不会趁着这个机会虐待自己，就像那些画本里写的那样，‘肯定不会的，他对一个陌生人都能表现出如此大的善意，才不会是个坏人。’他暗暗思附。

伊万看着王耀，知道他是认真的，只能再次妥协，他了解王耀，还不至于对阿尔弗雷德下手，他不用太担心他的安全，但还是忍不住：“耀，他毕竟还是个孩子，不要对他太苛责了。”“你放心，我到底是皇后，是最强大国家的王子，不至于气量这么小。”王耀起身，带走了阿尔弗雷德。

他看着一离开餐厅就露出明显的快乐情绪的某人，心里明白不能把他留给伊万，自己已经和他相处过了，知道他有多吸引人，那种全情投入的眼神，仿佛把自己奉为他的神，偏偏自己还不知道，总是一脸单纯地用那种目光看着别人，加上他那种向日葵一样热烈的气质，伊万绝对抵挡不了这种诱惑，甚至就连自己……他看着阿尔弗雷德再次抱住自己的手臂，抬头充满感激地看着自己，自暴自弃地随他去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *拉大年龄差就是为了让露耀经历尔虞我诈的事情更多一点，这样，米的纯真热烈才更让他们心动（强行使感情的过快发展合理）  
*耀不让露米待在一起，结果自己和米发展起了感情，露：我的两个翅膀自己抱团飞走了？  
*露确实不会让米威胁到耀的地位，他做不出所谓为了真爱抛弃为自己付出那么多的人的事，他是成年人了，可以选择全都要。  
*耀真香了，米还会远吗？


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有点卡文，所以写出来感觉有点奇怪  
*不知道为什么写这章的时候，阿米简直就是个撒娇精，我总是下意识写他撒娇눈_눈，感觉就有点不对，所以我删掉了部分撒娇描写，然后这章就变得有点短了……

王耀觉得现在很头痛，他就不应该让阿尔弗雷德住到自己宫里来，因为他实在是太黏着自己了，他一天有大半的时间都能听到阿尔弗雷德叽叽喳喳的声音，不是和他的侍女聊的开心就是在一个劲的找话题让自己也加入进去，甚至有时候还会在自己床上发现被鬼故事吓得瑟瑟发抖的某人，他第一次在醒来后发现怀里多了个人，也是差点拔出了挂在床边的剑，而且他还屡教不改！自己那些侍女也是，知道他怕鬼还总是给他讲那些神鬼怪谈来吓他。

王耀都快习惯早上醒来时有一双手环绕在他身上的各个地方了……才怪！他冷漠地拿开他腰上的手，看着怀里人颤动了一下，打了个哈欠，“早啊，耀。”

“……你为什么又在我床上？”无奈地开口：“我已经说了礼法有别，这样子不合适。”

“反正我们都是omega，没关系的啦。”

“我不喜欢陛下以外的人出现在我床上。”

“但是昨晚，莲讲的故事真的好可怕啊！”阿尔弗雷德似乎是又回忆起了那个故事，整个人都缩进了被子里，只露出了一双眼睛，可怜兮兮地看着王耀，简直让他觉得是自己不应该去指责一个吓坏了的孩子了。

不过王耀知道，阿尔弗雷德怕是真的，但故意溜到他床上也是真的，他明明有很多办法让自己有安全感的，但为什么一定要到自己床上，他那些所谓“你人好，我觉得更有安全感。”“你床边的大宝剑据说可以镇邪。”“您是皇后，肯定福气更多点，鬼怪不敢接近。”的理由并不能打动他。

王耀一边整理着自己的衣服，一边开口：“我不管你到底有多少理由，不准就是不准，再有下次，我真的要处罚了！”

阿尔弗雷德不以为意地撇了撇嘴：“这个先不说了，我们今天要干什么呢？”

皇后回过头看着他，确实应该给这孩子找点事情做了，不然每天带着自己那些侍女玩玩闹闹的，虽然也不怎么需要用到她们，但声音是真的嘈杂。

“莲，服侍阿里亚王子起床。”阿尔弗雷德一个翻身从床上爬了起来：“不用了啦，我自己来。” 王耀走近随意扒拉着自己一头乱毛的人：“不是说今天想要干点什么吗？”

“您有时间吗？”阿尔弗雷德有点惊喜的出声：“感觉您每天都好忙的样子。”

“我不忙，但总不能陪你们一起胡闹。”王耀随手将搭在旁边的外套递给了阿尔弗雷德，“说起来你现在已经十六了，在分化前学过身为Omega要做些什么吗？”

金发的少年摇了摇头，他是当Alpha养大的，怎么会学过那些技能呢。看到那张脸上出现的落寞神情，王耀下意识地伸出了手，揉着他的头发想要安慰他。却是在小家伙惊讶地抬头的瞬间才忽然意识到，他们俩可不是哥哥与弟弟的关系，‘看来我真是带家里那些小孩习惯了，怎么对谁都这个样呢！’

而被撸毛的那位却没想那么多，只是展颜一笑，主动蹭到了他怀里：“我没事的，多谢您的关心了，殿下。”看着重新明媚起来的人儿，王耀也只是叹了口气：“莲，准备一下，我给阿里亚王子上上课。” 然后低头对着怀里的人说到：“我可是很严厉的老师，而且你现在学的东西和以前有很大的不一样。”

“没关系，只要和您在一起，我做什么都是开心的。更何况您这么好看，就算严厉起来也是赏心悦目的吧。”

突然被直球的皇后：你不要说些让人误会的话阿！

事实证明，并不是做什么都开心的，阿尔弗雷德第不知道多少次扎到手后，终于忍受不住，气鼓鼓地丢下了手中的针线：“受不了了，这简直比剑术还难，我手好疼，它们已经不能再被扎了呼呼呼呼。”

王耀看着他使劲往手指上吹气，好像这样就不会那么疼了：“这就受不了了？你还有的学呢。”把书合拢，拿起阿尔弗雷德为之奋斗了好一会儿的布料：“啧啧，看来你还真没什么天赋。”

“我不明白，殿下。”终于缓过了疼痛的阿尔弗雷德有点疑惑：“我为什么要学这个，我又不需要自己做，而且以前我也从来没见过这种针线活。”

“这是刺绣，来自我的家乡，是个很遥远的地方。”王耀的语气有些怀恋，“那里不像埃斯菲尔，一年中的一大半都是冬天，在我家乡的Omega大多都会这个。”

“那您也会咯？”

“我从小养尊处优，当然不用学这个。”

“可恶，所以我为什么要学这个。”小家伙有点委屈，把自己惨不忍睹的手递到王耀面前，“我的手都成这样了呜呜呜呜。”

“别装了，你学剑术时不比这个辛苦？受的伤不比这个重？”话虽这么说，年长者还是招了招手，让侍女取来药膏，细心地涂抹在了红肿的伤口上，“刺绣是要集中精力的慢活，学这个是为了让你收收心，你现在是作为皇帝的第二个伴侣在埃斯菲尔，不能再和原来一样了。”

“殿下……”“当然，最主要的原因还是你打扰到我看书了。”“呃……”

“好了，今天就先这样，回去休息吧，今晚你可没有理由再溜到我床上了。”王耀在包扎好了他的手后开口打算赶人了，但是见到阿尔弗雷德似乎还没有离开之意，便又开了口：“怎么了吗？还有事？”

“您说您没有学过Omega会的那些东西，所以您学的是什么呢？我之前就觉得，和寻常Omega相比，您其实很不同，毕竟不是谁都会在床头挂剑的，甚至就连您阅读的书籍也很特殊。”

王耀有些惊讶，没想到他平时并非只是在玩闹：“你一直在观察我？”

“我只会观察我喜欢的人。”少年脸上一片绯红，声音也比刚刚询问时低了下去，“我说过了，我很仰慕您。”

皇后的目光一直停在自己身上，让他有些不知所措，内心开始了一个劲儿的自责，没事多什么嘴呀，现在人家估计觉得自己是个变态偷窥狂，更不会喜欢自己了。有些沮丧的咬着下唇，再次开口时有些嗫嚅：“对不起，我不会再偷偷看你了。”

“我也学过剑术，所以身边会有佩剑。”

“嗯？”

“你不是唯一一个当初Alpha养大的。”王耀轻轻拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩：“所以我能懂你现在迷茫。算了，你还是不要学怎么做好一个Omega 了。”

“所以，您要教我别的了！”那声音重新又充满了兴奋。

“你想学什么？”

“明天教我剑术吧，什么都好，只要不用呆在一个地方小心翼翼。”阿尔弗雷德看了看手，“今天我都快疯了，果然这种精细活我做不来。”

∽∽∽∽∽∽∽∽∽∽∽∽∽∽∽∽∽∽

“你们不要再讲鬼故事吓他了，他现在天天爬我的床，烦死了。”王耀伸手让莲脱下他的衣服，“而且别以为我不知道，如果不是你们故意，他也不可能进的了我的卧房。”

“奴婢倒觉得阿尔弗雷德殿下天真可爱，您明明就很喜欢才是。”侍女捂嘴偷偷笑道。

“啧，我是不是对你太好了？都敢顶嘴了哈。”王耀似乎有点生气地看着侍女，“要不是你是我从家乡带来的，都不知道死多少次了。” 

“奴婢可不敢，是殿下心善，不过奴婢确实觉得，自从阿尔弗雷德殿下来了之后，宫里多了不少欢声笑语，就连您的笑容都变多了，虽然你与陛下一直相敬如宾，但终究少了点热恋的气氛，加上……您这些年来笑的越来越少了，所以他能让你开心，我们就满足了。”

“住嘴，莲！不要再妄论我和陛下间的关系了。”他何尝不知道伊万的心不在自己这着，他对自己再好，他看向自己的眼神永远是尊重多余多于爱恋，但是，自己爱着他呀，很难有人会在他的温柔下而不被融化吧，伊万对自己确实非常好，几乎就是有求必应，在皇家，想要爱从来都是奢侈的，他本来就已经不抱希望，在得到伊万全心全意的珍视后还想要他的爱。

只是，现在多了个阿尔弗雷德，从伊万的眼神王耀就可以看出他绝不只是想要他生个孩子，他们朝夕相处了五年，对彼此的了解不可谓不深，扪心自问，嫉妒吗？那是自然，他这些年都没有得到的东西，那小孩轻而易举地得到了。

王耀其实并没有那么担心自己的地位，伊万不是为了爱人而抛弃皇后的人，更何况他们两的联姻代表的两个帝国，任何一位皇帝都不可能看不到他这个皇后存在的必要性，阿尔弗雷德永远无法取代他。

想到那个金发的少年，王耀叹了口气：“感到庆幸吧，我不想成为自己讨厌的那种Omega皇后，所以不会把你怎么样，若是别的人，可有的苦要受了……你还真是幸运啊，不是吗。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里米对耀其实还是颜控+当保护伞，米一直是把自己当A，思维方式还是偏A对漂亮善良O的欣赏，所以耀对他有种天生的吸引力，加上觉得耀可以保护自己远离露，就更喜欢了这样的


End file.
